With the development of communication technology, short distance wireless communication technology has been widely used in our daily lives and work for conducting wireless information transmission between mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless earphones, laptops, etc. Bluetooth is a typical short distance wireless communication technology.
Under the existing techniques, a data transmission method via Bluetooth is as follows. A sending terminal and a receiving terminal establish a point-to-point connection via Bluetooth and then conduct data transmission through the point-to-point connection.
The existing techniques have the following shortcomings. When the sending terminal and the receiving terminal establish the point-to-point connection, the sending terminal can only establish the point-to-point connection with one receiving terminal. Thus, one sending terminal can only transmit data to one receiving terminal at a particular time. When the sending terminal needs to transmit data to multiple receiving terminals, the sending terminal has to establish a connection with each receiving terminal via Bluetooth in turn.
For example, the sending terminal needs to send a string X to receiving terminals 1, 2, and 3. The detailed operations may be as follows. At first, the sending terminal establishes a point-to-point connection with the receiving terminal 1 via Bluetooth. Based on the point-to-point connection, the sending terminal sends the string X to the receiving terminal 1. After transmitting with the receiving terminal 1 is completed, the sending terminal disconnects the point-to-point connection with the receiving terminal 1. Then, the sending terminal establishes a point-to-point connection with the receiving terminal 2 via Bluetooth. Based on the point-to-point connection, the sending terminal sends the string X to the receiving terminal 2. After transmitting with the receiving terminal 2 is completed, the sending terminal disconnects the point-to-point connection with the receiving terminal 2. Finally, the sending terminal establishes a point-to-point connection with the receiving terminal 3 via Bluetooth. Based on the point-to-point connection, the sending terminal sends the string X to the receiving terminal 3.
As shown above, when the sending terminal needs to transmit data to multiple receiving terminals, the sending terminal needs to establish a connection with each receiving terminal via Bluetooth and transmit data with each receiving terminal one by one, thereby causing low data transmission efficiency and high power consumption at the sending terminal.
Therefore, new data transmission techniques are required to solve the low data transmission efficiency and high power consumption at the sending terminal caused by the existing technique that the sending terminal may only transmit data with one receiving terminal at the same time.